


Hear No Iggy, See No Iggy, Speak No Iggy

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Gag, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Strip Tease, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis suggests something new in the bedroom, and Gladio finds himself in a new, if enjoyable position.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakface/gifts).



Ignis had said he wanted to try something a little different, and Gladio was amenable to that. 

Hell. Gladio was amenable to -anything- Ignis wanted to do in the bedroom. 

He didn't realize it would end with him naked, lying on the bed. His wrists held above him in thick leather cuffs, and fed through the coiled metal headboard. 

That was fine though, being forced to watch Ignis tantalizing him. Slowly stripping off each piece of his outfit. The socks were first, the newly exposed flesh looking almost scandalous amongst the dark clothing still covering most of his frame. 

He saw Ignis watching him as he began to unbutton his shirt. Bit by bit the flesh beneath appeared. Gladio made a contented noise, enjoying being made to watch the strip tease, even if he'd rather have his hands all over that smooth skin. 

The advisor slipped his hand under his shirt, seemingly toying with his own nipple. He nibbled at his bottom lip, eyes locked with Gladio's. 

"Iggy, you don't have to tease yourself, at least let me." 

Ignis came closer to him, and slipped both of his hands down his own lithe sides. He undid his belt, slipping it free and discarding the leather strap on the bed next to his lover. Skinny fingers slid down to his fly, unfastening the button, and sliding the zipper down in one fell movement. 

"I guarantee this is teasing you more than me, pet..." 

Gladio heard a throaty purr escape at being called that. 

The trousers were slipped down his long legs. Ignis leaned over to pick them up, folding himself rather than bend at the knee. Slowly. Obviously deliberate. 

The shield watched the long line of Ignis' thigh. Garters around his thigh kept his shirt tails taut, and his underwear managed to cup his ass impossibly tight. He felt himself tug at the cuffs. 

"Yeah, it is. Come on Iggy, I wanna touch you." 

"I apologize, dear. Perhaps I can help, if the sight of me is too much."

Gladio watched him fold the trousers and place them over a chair in the corner of the room. Ignis returned to his side and fished through the bed side table. He produced the blindfold that Gladio was intimately aware of. 

"Babe, wait, I still want to be able to see you."

He mustered his best puppy eyes, betrayed by the fact that he was already semi-aroused by his lover's strip tease. 

"Pet." It came out stern, and Gladio felt it in the pit of his stomach. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I said you could, but I said that when I clearly didn't remember how fucking sexy you were." 

"You know it will be worth the efforts." 

"I trust ya, just let me..." Gladio scanned over Ignis, trying to take in his every detail. The advisor chuckled, and slipped the blindfold over his eyes. 

It took Gladio a moment to adjust to the dark. He heard Ignis moving around, heard the tiny clasps of his garters being removed. Heard the flutter of Ignis discarding his dress shirt with his trousers. By his count that would leave him in just his underwear, and that was a very lovely image in his mind by itself. 

"My sweet?"

Gladio instinctively turned in the direction of the voice. 

"Hm?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." 

"What is our word?" He heard the voice closer. Heard him digging through the drawer beside him again. 

"Recipe." 

"Very good, Pet. Open your mouth for me." 

Gladio did, without hesitation. 

"Breathe through your nose, love..."

He felt something short and phallic shaped enter his mouth. A wide band of leather pulled over his mouth, attached to the protrusion, and fixed behind his head. He exhaled hard through his noise, and used his tongue to inspect the protrusion silencing him.

"Very good, indeed." Gladio heard cloth shuffling again. He hoped it was Ignis' underwear being removed. 

He hopped slightly when he felt a fingertip run down the center of his chest. 

"You look ravishing, dear pet..." Gladio felt something land on the bed next to him. "Just one portion left." 

He felt Ignis' weight on the bed, climbing on top of him, and settling to straddle his hips. He felt his naked thighs, his genitals grazing him slightly. He felt the weight shift, lean over. He felt large headphones placed over his ears, and made a tiny, questioning noise. 

He couldn't hear anything. He shook his head to try to remove them, and nothing. He felt Ignis' lips press against the tip of his nose.

His heart thumped in his chest. He'd never given himself so completely to anyone. He swallowed hard, felt and heard the gulp. He was sure he could hear his pulse throb. Was certain he could feel the increasing blood flow downwards.

 _Gods, this is hot...What is he..._

Gladio felt Ignis' fingers around his shaft, jerking him slightly. The fingers were slick, wet with a distinct lubrication. He felt Ignis' thighs against him, then felt the flesh against the head of his cock. He could never mistake that pressure. Ignis was lowering himself onto Gladio, pressing the man's dick inside of himself. 

The shield heard the noise choke out of his throat, wanting, as Ignis pressed down onto him. He felt Ignis' fingers trail down his chest, the remnants of lube smearing across his flesh. The weight on his lap lifted, and Ignis brought himself back down.

Gladio heard himself make another muffled noise. He swore he could hear the blood coursing to his dick, driving him mad. The warmth enveloping him, raising and lowering onto him just slowly enough to keep him from coming. Fingers tantalized his balls, and he made a sharp noise. He felt every nerve shrieking, the sensitive, almost tickling touches against his balls, the tightness of Ignis' hole. 

He was going to come. He shook his head, he didn't want to finish so soon. He wanted to feel Ignis like this forever. He felt the pang in his stomach, and bent his leg at the knee, trying to warn Ignis.

He felt his dick throb and twitch as he came, sputtering hot into Ignis. Ignis' weight laid back against his bent leg for a moment. He felt the man's back shifting, quick with breaths. The weight shifted from his lap entirely, and the warmth removed itself from his genitals. 

He could smell Ignis in front of him now, warm with the scent of sex. The headphones were removed first, and he immediately heard the advisor's breathing beside him. He felt his lips against his earlobe, and heard his voice. 

"Are you alright, my love?"

A nod. He was rewarded another kiss to his ear. He felt a finger tip press to his gag. 

"Perhaps this next?" 

Another nod. He ached to kiss him, so badly he tugged against his bindings. He heard a quiet chuckle from Ignis, and felt the strap around his head loosen. The gag was pulled from his mouth, and immediately replaced with Ignis' lips. 

The shield returned the kiss hungrily, biting Ignis' bottom lip, and gasping. 

"You drive me fucking crazy, Ignis..." 

"Then you approve of my treatment of you?"

The shield smirked. Ignis removed the blindfold. Gladio pressed their lips together once more before responding. 

"I like taking you in with all of my senses, but...it was pretty fuckin' worth it."

"Crass...but noted." 

Gladio tugged at the cuffs, and cleared his throat. 

Ignis cocked an eyebrow. 

"Who said we were finished?"


End file.
